


How Can We Be Lovers

by CJMusic



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMusic/pseuds/CJMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine thought he had it all, awesome friends, gorgeous boyfriend, loving parents, everything he ever wanted. So what happened to make that all change and who will be the one to give it all back? Klaine/Seblaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story due to a dream I had. I don't like the way the writers took Blaine's character so this is the way I would have liked it to have gone and then some.

It had been 2 weeks since they won Sectionals and now Blaine and Kurt found themselves in their usual seats at the Lima Bean. 

“So, what do you want to do tonight?”

“I was thinking that maybe we could go see a movie.”

“There are only action movies screening at the moment. Why don’t we just hire a couple of movies and watch them at my place, we can even have some snacks.” 

Blaine sighed, he knew what would happen. Kurt would make him choice two musicals, Hairspray and Wicked; they were the only two musicals he didn’t own. The problem was that every time he suggested they go out to the movie theatre Kurt would suggest that they just hire a movie out, the SAME movies every time. He wouldn’t mind so much if he was allowed to get HSM3, since it was his favourite musical movie, and Dirty Dancing, but no Kurt wanted Hairspray and Wicked. In all honesty Blaine would have preferred one of the Harry Potter movies, Lord of the Rings, Indiana Jones, or even Men in Black instead of a musical. Don’t get him wrong he loves watching musicals, but he also loved fantasy and action films. The trouble was Kurt didn’t like fantasy or action films, he liked musicals and loved the ones he could sing along to. So that is why Blaine found himself yet again agreeing to what Kurt suggested, if he disagreed then Kurt would be upset and they wouldn’t talk to each other until Blaine apologised and agreed with him, so there really wasn’t any point in arguing. 

“Sure, sounds like fun. Do you want me to get the movies?” There really was no point in asking, Blaine already knew the answer.

“Yes please, don’t forget to get Hairspray and Wicked.” Kurt said getting up and kissing Blaine on the check.

**HCWBLHCWBLHCWBLHCWBL**

Blaine arrived at Kurt’s house at 7pm on the dot, with both appointed films in his left hand. As soon as he had left the Lima Bean Blaine went straight to the video store and got the movies, giving him enough time to get ready without forgetting anything. Tonight Blaine went with a different look from his usual bowtie and coloured pants look. When Blaine got home he was surprised to see Jeff waiting for him in his room. “Your mum let me in”, was all he said before giving Blaine a bear hug. It had been awhile since any of the Warblers had heard from or even seen Blaine and they had sent Jeff to check up on him. This was the reason for the change in Blaine’s clothes tonight, Jeff dressed him. While Blaine was in the shower Jeff had raided his room in search for the perfect outfit, Jeff knew that his friend had changed but he also knew that Blaine was still Blaine, and it was about time he showed Kurt that there was more than one side to him. Hoping like hell that listening to Jeff was a good idea Blaine held up his right hand and gentle knocked on the door, hoping like anything that Kurt himself would open the door and not Finn or Burt for that matter. 

Kurt was sitting in the kitchen helping Carol make some food for when Blaine came over, needing his step mothers help since he didn’t really know how to make junk food, when he heard a knock at the door “I’ll get it” he said as he made his way to the door. When Kurt opened the door he was not prepared for what he was about to see, Kurt looked Blaine up and down with his mouth hanging open. Blaine was wearing tight black jeans with a white belt, a blood red shirt that hung open revealing a skin tight white shirt that showed his muscles off nicely, and a black leather jacket slung over his shoulder. Around his neck hung a silver chain and his hair held no gel, only a light touch of mouse showing just how silky and curly his hair was. Kurt licked his lips as he thought about running his fingers through Blaine’s hair, it wasn’t until Blaine said his name that he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. “Right, uh, come on in.” He tried with all his might not to look too flustered as Blaine walked past him but his checks failed him and turned bright pink. Taking a deep breath Kurt led Blaine into the lounge and set up the sound system ready for the movie. “Blaine, could you please put in Hairspray and set things up in here while I finish helping Carol with the food.” Blaine nodded his head as Kurt left the room.

Once the movie had been placed in the DVD player and the food, which consisted of caramel popcorn, buttered popcorn, rocky road, several different packets of chips, some sour lollies, milk duds, red vines, several different flavoured soda drinks for Blaine and some fruit juice for Kurt, the two boys were ready to start their movie. The whole time they were setting up Blaine saw Kurt blush every time he looked at him, so when Kurt snuggled down on top of him he couldn’t help but feel pleased with himself that for once he managed to reduce The Kurt Hummel speechless, he would have to thank Jeff for his help the next time he saw him. Kurt managed to make it through several songs without singing along but once he heard the beginning of ‘I Can Hear the Bells’ he couldn’t help but join in.

“Can’t ‘cha feel my heartbeat  
Keeping perfect time  
And all because he  
Touched me  
He looked at me and stared,  
Yes he bumped me  
My heart was unprepared  
When he tapped me  
And knocked me off my feet  
One little touch  
Now my life’s complete

‘Cause when he nudged me  
Love put me in a fix  
Yes it hit me  
Just like a ton of bricks  
Yes my heart burst  
Now I know what life’s about  
One little touch  
And loves knocked me out and…

I Can Hear the Bells  
My head is spinning  
I Can Hear the Bells  
Something’s beginning

Everybody says  
That a girl who looks like me  
Can’t win his love  
Well we’ll just wait and see  
‘Cause I Can Hear the Bells  
Just hear them chiming  
I Can Hear the Bells  
My temperature’s climbing

I can’t contain my joy  
‘Cause I finally found the boy  
I’ve been missin’  
Listen!  
I Can Hear the Bells…” 

It didn’t take Kurt very long to get Blaine to join him, once Blaine heard Laddies Choice he couldn’t resist and joined in, even going as far as joining Kurt in the middle of the room and dancing with him. As the night went on the food began to disappear, mainly due to Blaine who hadn’t had much for lunch and had skipped dinner altogether. They were half way through Wicked when Kurt realised that Blaine hadn’t said or done much in the last hour or so. Gently turning around Kurt saw the reason for Blaine’s quietness, he had fallen asleep. Blaine’s once nicely done hair was now standing on all ends and Kurt could hear him quietly snoring while he dreamt. Kurt decided to watch the rest of the movie and then wake Blaine up, believing that all the singing and dancing they were doing must have worn him out. Once the movie had finished, Kurt careful removed himself from Blaine’s embrace and turned off the TV and began to clean up their mess. Shortly after Kurt had left the room Blaine woke up and went in search of his boyfriend, finding him in the kitchen doing the dishes.

“Isn’t it a tad late to be doing dishes?” 

“Hey, you’re awake. I tried not to wake you, you looked so cute. I don’t like going to bed knowing that there are dishes in the sink.”

The two continued to clean away their mess from the lounge, and Blaine dried and put the dishes away as Kurt washed them. Looking at the clock on the kitchen wall Blaine saw that it was all ready past midnight. “Thank goodness we decided to do this on a Friday night; otherwise my parents would kill me for coming home this late. I had an awesome time tonight, it was fun.”

“I knew you would like it, we should do it again sometime.”

Finishing the last of the dishes Blaine rolled his eyes and turned around to face Kurt who was throwing his rubber gloves into the trash. “Sounds like fun.” Blaine walked into the lounge and picked up his jacket from where he had left it. “Considering the time I think it was time that I went home, my parents will think I’ve been kidnapped if I’m any later.”  
Walking Blaine to the door Kurt gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away only to have Blaine pull him back closer for a deeper and longer kiss. Blaine’s lips tasted like sour lollies and coca cola, Kurt could fell Blaine’s tongue trying to gain access to his mouth and not wanting it to go any further pulled away. Sighing Blaine straightened up and ran a hand through is hair, why did Kurt always do that when he knew that Blaine wanted more, needed more. “I should probable be going”, he said as he gave Kurt a light kiss on the check and walking out the door to his car. 

**HCWBLHCWBLHCWBLHCWBL**

It had taken Blaine an extra 15 minutes on top of his usual 20 to get home. As soon as he got home he saw that his mother had left the front lights on for him, silently thanking her Blaine unlocked the door and went straight up the stairs to his bedroom. It took him an extra 30 minutes before he was ready to jump into bed. Crabbing his phone out of his jacket pocket and placing it on his nightstand, Blaine lent over and turned off his bedside lamp. Blaine had just closed his eyes when he heard his ringtone ‘Smooth Criminal’ going off. Opening his eyes and turning his lamp back on, expecting it to be Kurt; Blaine looked at his text message. 

_Are you still up? – Sebastian_

The message hadn’t been from Kurt like he thought but from Sebastian. It took Blaine a few minutes to decide on whether or not he was going to answer him, against his better judgement Blaine sent back a quick reply.

_Yes. How did you know? – Blaine_

It didn’t take long before Sebastian texted back.

_Lucky guess, so how was your night, have fun? – Sebastian_

It didn’t take Blaine long to realise that Jeff must have told the Warblers of his evening plans, and that included Sebastian. 

_Wouldn’t you like to know – Blaine_

_Details – Sebastian_

Blaine spent the next several hours texting Sebastian about his evening and for some reason unknown to him agreed to meet Sebastian tomorrow morning at the Lima Bean for coffee. For the second time that night Blaine turned his lamp off and snugged deep down under his covers with only one thought on his mind as he went to sleep. _What on earth have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Coffee Date

Saturday morning started like every other Saturday to Blaine except for one little thing, instead of texting Kurt he was texting Sebastian. Blaine usually got up between 7 - 8am on the weekend and he told Sebastian that he’d meet him at the Lima Bean at 9am, however due to the night Blaine had he slept in that was until he was woken by a text from Sebastian.

_8:30am Saturday_  
 _Wakey, wakey sleepy head._  
 _There we go; see that wasn't so hard now was it._  
 _Good morning gorgeous, sleep well :)_  
 _Sebastian_  


Blaine couldn't help laughing at Sebastian’s text, for some reason the guy knew how to make Blaine laugh and that worried him. What would Kurt say if he knew I was texting Sebastian, ha he wouldn't be saying anything he’d be giving me the silent treatment. Blaine laughed to himself before texting Sebastian back. 

_8:35am Saturday  
Thanks for the wakeup call, but it’s your fault for keeping me up all night with your endless amount of questions Although saying that I did have a good night’s sleep, some of the things I was dreaming about… never mind about them._

Blaine didn't really know what he was doing, he remembered what Sebastian had done during Michael week but for some unknown reason he continued to talk to him. Maybe it was the way he always managed to make him blush, or perhaps it was the way Sebastian made him feel. Blaine knew the type of person that Sebastian was and he should have walked away months ago, but Sebastian made him feel something that he hadn't felt in years, excluding the Warblers, Sebastian made him feel wanted and appreciated. Sebastian made life exciting, he was a mystery and you didn't know what he was going to do next.

_8:40am Saturday  
Oh come on, that’s not fair. I on the other hand dreamt about a certain curly haired ex-Warbler ;). As much as I like you texting me, you should probably be getting dressed; you've got 20 minutes before I deem you late ;)._

Blaine laughed out loud as he read Sebastian’s latest text; he was right though if Blaine didn't get moving he was going to be late. Blaine put his phone down on his desk and headed down the hall to the bathroom. He slowly got undressed and jumped in the shower; he grabbed his favourite shower gel, Black Suede Touch, and began washing his body and hair. As Blaine let the water drops trickle down his body he began thinking about what he was doing. Blaine already had a boyfriend who he loved, and despite what he had done Blaine was still talking to Sebastian. Maybe it was the uniform, or maybe it was that Sebastian seemed to be his only major link to the Warblers these days. Blaine knew that when Kurt eventually found out about all this he was going to be upset, scratch that, he was going to be pissed.

After what seemed like hours, Blaine turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist before grabbing another towel to dry his hair. Once back in his room Blaine was shocked at the time on his alarm clock 9:01am _Crap_ he spent 20 minutes in the shower, he thought it felt long. Scrambling to his wardrobe Blaine scanned the items and thought that since he was late _stupid Sebastian_ he might as well make it worthwhile. Once dressed Blaine looked at himself in the mirror “Damn I look good”, he said to his reflection. Now for the final touches, Blaine fixed his hair in what he hoped was a sexy way, he really had no idea. He was running low on hair gel and his mother said she was only buying him one jar per month, if he was to run out before than he would have to do without, and this terrified him. So now was a good as time as any to start changing it. He grabbed a pair of shoes from under his bed, grabbed his phone and did a double check in the mirror before rushing downstairs grabbing his keys and heading outside to his car.

By the time Blaine pulled up to the Lima Bean car park it was 9:45am. _Way to be on time Blaine, if this was Kurt you’d be in trouble AGAIN._ Lucky for him when he walked inside he straight away saw Sebastian at the back surrounded by food. Once Blaine was at Sebastian’s table he saw that Sebastian had already demolished off some pancakes, toasted sandwiches, waffles, scrambled eggs and what looked like several muffins. Moving all the rubbish to the other side of the table, Blaine was about to sit down opposite the Warbler when Sebastian finally looked up. Sebastian couldn't help but stare. Blaine was wearing dark blue skin tight jeans that left nothing to the imagination, a white singlet underneath a blue and purple checked shirt with rolled up sleeves, several coloured bands around his right wrist and his watch on his left. He was wearing black and purple chucks, but it was his hair that really caught Sebastian’s eye. You could barely see the gel in it, you could see each and every curl that was Blaine’s hair and while said curls looked styled it looked as if one was able to run their fingers through it, which is just want he wanted to do. Blaine was forgiven for being late.

“Sorry I'm late, I lost track of the time”, he said as he sat down.

Shaking his head trying to shake the images out of his mind Sebastian just waved his hand at Blaine saying he was forgiven and offering him some of his food. “Help yourself to anything you want. I was starving when I arrived.” Blaine grabbed what he hoped was waffles. “I… Um…Ah…” for the first time in his life Sebastian was having trouble finding the right words to say, he finally settled with “You want some coffee?” before getting up and making his way to the counter, not even waiting for Blaine to reply. When he returned with two cups in his hand Sebastian had regained his posture. “Here you go, Blaine meet your best friend of the morning.” He said laughing while handing Blaine the cup. Sebastian took a sip from his own coffee before getting into the reason why he asked Blaine here in the first place.

“You’re probably wondering why I asked you here.”

“The thought may have crossed my mind.”

“I could have texted you this last night, but I thought why pass up an opportunity to see that ass of yours.” Sebastian gave his famous smirk as he saw Blaine blush. “Anyway the thing is, the guys really miss you and they won’t shut up about it. We are having a Warbler party tonight at Jeff’s house and they want me to invite you, as a friend and former Warbler. As Jeff says; once a Warbler, always a Warbler.”

“Look Sebastian, I would love to but Kurt asked me last night to go with him for a sleepover at Rachel’s.” _Why did I agree to that, they’re just going to talk about NADA all night?_

“No problem just thought I’d ask, and you know if your evening doesn't pan out you are always welcome to join us.” He winked as he got up and left, leaving Blaine to muse over his thoughts.

**HCWBLHCWBLHCWBLHCWBL**

“Oh my gosh, I just thought of the most perfect song choice for us to sing at our audition.” Kurt squealed to Rachel. 

“For Good.” They shouted at the same time.

They had been talking about what songs to sing for the past 3 hours, during that time Blaine had been lying on Rachel’s bed flipping through magazines. Neither of them had even acknowledged that he was even in the room; he might as well not be for all the good he was. He was wondering if he should take Sebastian up on his offer and go have some actual fun, no wonder why Finn had optioned out to go sleepover at Puck’s. “You know you’re going to have to pick one of those.” Blaine stated as he threw the last magazine on the floor. “Say it’s getting late, when’s dinner?”

“It’s only 7pm.” Rachel said looking at her star clock on the wall.

“Besides, how can you be thinking about food at a time like this?” Kurt cried out at him.

“I'm sorry but I'm getting hungry.”

“We’ll order some pizza once we've chosen what song we’ll do for our audition.” Rachel told him calmly as she once again turned her attention to the task at hand.

Half an hour later Blaine’s stomach was starting to do summersaults and he couldn't take it any longer. Since finishing the magazines he had taken to counting the stars on Rachel’s celling. _I should have taken Sebastian’s invitation, doing chores is more fun than this. No wonder why Finn didn't come, if he did at least I wouldn't have been so bored. Their still going on about it, for crying out loud just do wicked and get it over with. At least it sounds amazing when they perform it, nothing can top that duet._ The clock now read 7:45pm. “Seriously guys my stomachs growling.”

“Gez Blaine, I didn't know that you were such a whiner.” Kurt all but grumbled at him.

“I've told you before; I get grouchy when I'm hungry.”

Rachel moved to grab her phone so she could call the pizza delivery. “What would you like?”

“Vegetarian.”

“Hawaiian.”

“Vegetarian and Hawaiian it is.” She was about to call the number when Kurt interrupted.

“We only need one pizza; I'm not that hungry so just Vegetarian.”

Blaine couldn't take it anymore, sure it wasn't like him to just get up and leave, but if he don’t he was going to hit his boyfriend. He loved him and all but enough was enough, he’s kept his mouth shut long enough. “I'm sorry, what? You know I only like Hawaiian.”

“And Rachel is a vegetarian, or did you forget.”

“You know what, it doesn't matter.” He turned to Rachel. “Thank you for inviting me to your house tonight but I think I'm going to go and I seriously suggest you do For Good for your audition.” Turning back to Kurt he added. “If you want me I will probably end up at Scandals at some point.” He picked up his bag and made his way to his car; he sent a quick text to Sebastian before driving away. 

**HCWBLHCWBLHCWBLHCWBL**

It took him 20 minutes to drive from Lima to Jeff’s house. When he pulled up to the house he saw Sebastian standing outside waiting for him. “Glad you could make it.” He said while handing a cup of vodka to Blaine and led him inside. Blaine could see all his old friends dancing, singing and drinking in the Jefferson’s living room. He never realised just how much he missed them, they weren't just his friends, they were his family, and he walked away from them without a second thought. _I don’t deserve friends like them after all the things I've done_ Blaine bitterly thought to himself as Trent came up to him giving him a great big bear hug.

“We've missed you”, he said as he let Blaine go. He then turned to Sebastian. “We owe you for getting him to come, maybe there’s hope for you yet Smythe.” 

“You can start by getting us refills”, he smiled at Trent who had to blink several times before he believed that Sebastian had actually just smiled. “Just this once”, he said before taking their cups and leaving in search for more alcohol.

“I can’t believe you actually got him to get you a refill, Trent never gets refills.” Blaine told him while moving further into the living room.

The Jefferson’s living room was as big as the school’s cafeteria, they weren’t rich but they were wealthy. Blaine could see Jeff’s youngest brother Justin trying to steal his brothers drink, while said brother was challenging David and Cole Dawson, who he thinks is a senior, to a dance off with him and his brother Joseph; which they accepted. They were dancing to LMFAO’s Party Rock Anthem when Blaine had an idea.

“You should challenge Jeff to a dance off; you could really give him a run for his money. Literally, one of the things about the Warblers is that no matter what the subject is the guys are always making bets.”

“Really, you think I could win,” he said while giving Blaine his famous smirk.

“That is one bet I’d love to find out.” Walking away from Sebastian, Blaine made his way over to where Justin was, who had successfully managed to steal Jeff’s drink. “Now what would your parents say to you underage drinking?”

“Don’t forget to leave a tip,” he said before sighing and handing Blaine the cup and going to watch David and Cole loose.

“How did you do that?” Sebastian asked as he took the cup from Blaine and drank its contents.

“Family,” was all he said as he went off in search for Trent, who either couldn't find them or had forgotten. He spotted Trent sitting at one of the kitchens bar stools. It appeared that they had turned the Jefferson’s kitchen into a make shift bar. “What happened to you?” he said smiling at his friend, he knew Trent would only complete half his task before getting distracted.

“Hi,” he said turning to face Blaine with a grin. “I got the refills, but then John asked me to try his new recipe. Want some?” He handed them both a glass and watched as they drank them.  
“Wow, that’s strong. What’s in it?” Sebastian asked the beat boxer. 

“Mainly vodka with some tequila and cinnamon and for the record, he offered.” He said pointing at Trent.

“Do you see anyone else offering to try your drinks? No, so there you go.”

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his friends, god how he missed this. He had forgotten how most warbler parties ended up. He couldn't help but feel sad at the thought of just how much he was missing out. The trouble was, even if he and Kurt were invited Kurt didn't like the whole ’alcohol’ scene very much, it just wasn't him; and Blaine being the good boyfriend that he was, stood by Kurt’s decision.

“…And Blaine wears women’s underwear.”

“What?”

“Ah, so he is home.” Sebastian smiled at him. Sebastian saw the look in Blaine’s eyes as he once again fell into his thoughts. On a mission to make Blaine smile again, he grabbed his hand and led Blaine back into the living room to dance. All of which hadn't gone unnoticed by the two Warblers in the kitchen. 

Roughly 2 hours later found Blaine and Sebastian outside trying to get some fresh air. As he usually did after a Warbler party, Sebastian wanted to go to Scandals. “Come on, it’ll be fun. Besides didn't you say that’s where you told Lady Hummel you would be?” 

“We can’t just leave, that’ll be rude.”

“Wait here.” Sebastian disappeared inside and returned 5 minutes later. “Let’s go.” He said as he led the way down the street. Unknown to the two boys Jeff, Nick, Trent and David watched them from the living room window all with cheeky grins on their faces, they were up to something.

**HCWBLHCWBLHCWBLHCWBL**

After Blaine had left Kurt and Rachel spent the next 2½ hours talking and singing songs for their NADA audition, they were seriously beginning to take Blaine’s suggestion and do ‘For Good’. They decided to split since their night hadn't gone to plan. Rachel went to the movies with Finn and Puck after calling them, and Kurt decided he would go to Scandals in search of Blaine. 

It was already 10:15pm when Kurt arrived at Scandals, with one quick sweep he realised Blaine wasn't there. As he turned to leave Kurt saw someone he recognised, at the far end of the bar Kurt saw Dave Karofsky. He decided he would go and see how he was; he hadn't seen him since the last time he was there. “Can I join you?” he asked before sitting down next to him anyway.

Looking up Karofsky was shocked to see Kurt. “What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for Blaine; he said he’d be here. You haven’t seen him by any chance have you.”

“Sorry no. Wait why would he be here without you?”  
Kurt told him the events of that evening, off how Blaine had just stormed off out of the house. The two spent the next 40 minutes or so catching up on each other’s lives, Kurt never really knew Karofsky that well due to the whole bullying thing but now it seemed that he actually enjoyed the other boys company, he was easy to talk to. It was around 11:00pm when Kurt finally spotted Blaine, he was in the middle of the dance floor but it was who he was with that got him annoyed, “SEBASTIAN” was all he growled as he got up leaving Karofsky confused. 

Kurt walked through the crowed to Blaine grabbed him by the arm and led him outside so they could talk without having to shout over all the noise and music. “What on Gaga’s earth are you doing here with that criminal chipmunk?”

“His NAME is SEBASTIAN. How about what are you doing here with Kar…Karofsky?” Blaine shouted as he swayed a little.

“I asked you first, but if you must know I ran into him while looking for you.”

“I was… I was at a Warb… Warbler party, I don’t want to talk any more, I want to go dance.” Blaine was about to turn around and go back inside when Kurt grabbed his arm turning him back around to face him.

“What’s with you tonight, first at Rachel’s then now? What’s wrong?”

“You! I didn't want to go to Rachel’s in the first place, this is the first weekend my par…parents have gone away in months. I was hoping to have a bit of down time, I want to go out and do something FUN. I'm sick and tired of doing whatever it is that you want to do, we never do anything I like.”

“Your idea of fun is drinking until you pass out, no thank you.”

“I only do that when I'm upset or frustrated, which is happening more often.”

“If you didn't want to come then WHY didn't you say so?”

“Because if I did you would get angry at me, and we’ll end up not talking to each other until I apologised EVEN IF IT’S NOT MY FULT.” He shouted even louder. It was then when Sebastian came outside; he had been standing on the other side of the door until he heard Blaine shouting.

“What’s going on?” he asked no one in particular.

“Stay out of this meerkat.”

“He can stay if he wants; you’re not the boss of him.”

Kurt for his part looked hurt; he really couldn't understand why Blaine was so upset. One thing was for sure though, there was no way he was going to continue trying to talk to him when he could barely stand and would no doubt not remember what he said any way. “I'm going to go say goodbye to Dave and then I'm taking you home.”

“What makes you… you think I want to go home, or anywhere with you.” He spat as he started walking off in the direction of his house, leaving Sebastian and Kurt behind him. 

Sighing Kurt turned to go inside with silent tears running down his checks, he didn't want to deal with Blaine right now and clearly Blaine didn't want to be anywhere near him. How did things get this bad in one night? They've had arguments before, mainly after their last visit to Scandals and about his new found friendship with his ex-bully. Some part of him wanted to make sure that Blaine got home safely, but that thought left him when he saw Karofsky waving at him. At least this night wasn't a total waste.

As he watched Kurt leave Sebastian couldn't believe what he had heard and made a mental note to ask the guys what Blaine’s deal was, when drunk he clearly let his emotions fly and wondered if it was a regular occurrence. When he looked up he could see Blaine in the far distance stumbling along the footpath, he was going to hurt himself with the way he was going. It was then that Sebastian made a new promise to Blaine; he was going to be a better friend and help him with his boyfriend issues, even though it went against every fibre of his being. First things first, he had to catch up with Blaine and make sure he got home safely. As he ran to catch up with Blaine something crossed his mind _Lady Face was right, what is up with Blaine Anderson?_


	3. Confessions (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a flashback that will get a little dark, you've been warned. I've got this story all worked out, and I hope you will enjoy it. I've been inspired by the Glee song 'It's Time' to finish this story.

It had taken Sebastian roughly an hour to get Blaine home, which had been a mission and a half. Sebastian had managed to find the Anderson's spare key under the doormat, before unlocking the door and pushing Blaine inside. Once Sebastian walked inside after replacing the key he turned to see Blaine rolling around on the floor laughing. He couldn't believe what had become of his friend; this wasn't the friend he knew, scratch that this wasn't Blaine at all, from what the Warblers had told him Blaine had been known to consume a fair amount of alcohol when partying but never to the point where he couldn't stand up. Sighing Sebastian bent down to pick Blaine up and asked him which way his room was. “Are we having a sleepover, I like sleepover.” Blaine said as he leaned on Sebastian’s shoulder while laughing. Sebastian wasn't prepared for Blaine’s full weight to be on him and he almost tumbled over, Blaine only laughed louder. Regaining his balance Sebastian sighed as he pulled Blaine into his room; he placed him carefully on his bed and removed his shoes. When he looked up he saw that Blaine had fallen asleep. He quietly chuckled as he tucked Blaine into bed before going in search for a bowl, Panadol & a glass of water. He returned 10 minutes later and placed the glass of water & Panadol on Blaine’s bedside table and the bowl on the floor. Sebastian did a double take on Blaine to make sure he’d be ok by himself before he left Blaine’s house, locking the door behind him.

**HCWBLHCWBLHCWBLHCWBL**

Blaine woke up to a massive pounding in his head, he tried sitting up but as soon as he did he felt a wave of nausea hit him and he ran to the bathroom that was joined to his room. He emptied his stomach into the toilet and laid his head on the cool bowl willing with all his might that the pounding in his head would stop. After several minutes Blaine got up and made his way back to his bed. Once he’s back in bed, Blaine notices the glass of water and Panadol on his bedside table. He doesn't remember much of the latter events that happened last night, but he does remember Sebastian walking him home. _Maybe there’s hope for him yet, he didn't have to walk me home or tuck me into bed_ Blaine smiled at the thought as he remembered how hard it was to escape his bed in a hurry; he took 2 Panadol tablets and downed them with the water. Once he set the cup back down Blaine grabbed his phone and checked to see if he had any messages, as he looked through his phone all he found was several text messages and two missed calls from Kurt. Blaine decides to ignore the messages and puts his phone back down, and turns on his side so he’s facing the wall and goes back to sleep.

Later that afternoon Blaine was surprised when he found himself being woken up by Sebastian. “Afternoon sleepyhead, how are you feeling?”

“Better, what time is it?”

“3:30pm, you've slept most of the day away.” Sebastian smiled at him as he sat down on the end of his bed. All Blaine could do was stare at him. “Why do you keep looking at me like that?”

“Sorry. You know you don’t have to check up on me, I can take care of myself.”  
Sebastian sighed as he thought about what he would say, it wasn't like he could tell Blaine the complete truth but he could at least say some of it. “If I didn’t check on you then who would, besides you needed my help last night.”

“I guess you’re right. Hey, can I ask you something?”  
Sebastian was starting to get worried about the way Blaine was acting but decided not to ask about it. “Sure, what do you want to know?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way but why are you being so nice to me? What’s in it for you? Why did you spend Saturday night with me instead of your usual weekend activities?”  
Sebastian was a little upset that after yesterday Blaine could think such things. Taking a deep breath Sebastian decided to tell Blaine part of the reason why he wants Blaine not only to trust him again but also to be a part of his life. “What I'm about to say you already know most of but I was never meant to tell you I know about it. I was told shortly after we had gotten back to Dalton after visiting McKinley. You see the guys told me the story about your first couple of weeks at Dalton, except there were some things that even you didn't know. You see it all started when…”

_It was a Friday afternoon when David Harrison was asked to go to the principal’s office. As far as he knew he hadn't done anything wrong, he straightened his blazer and tie before knocking on the door. “Come in.” David opened the door and made to stand in front of Dalton’s headmaster Mr McNicol, who was an elderly man in his 60’s; his wife at times taught music when their teacher was sick and she had a large impact on what happens to Dalton’s choir club, the Warblers. David saw that he wasn't the only person other than the headmaster in the room. Sitting in a chair facing forwards was a dark curly haired boy who looked as nervous as can be. “Mr Harrison I would like you to meet Dalton’s newest student, Blaine Anderson. Blaine I would like to introduce you to David Harrison, he will be your mentor and show you around. If you have any questions please don’t be afraid to ask him anything. Now would you please show Blaine here around and show him to his dorm room, he is in the west wing in room number 4. I have excused you from the rest of your classes so you are free until Monday.” Nodding his head in thanks David asked Blaine to follow him as he began showing him different parts of the school. It had taken nearly 2 hours to cover the entire school before David made his way to the west wing._

_“So Blaine is there anything else you would like to know before we head to your dorm?” Blaine only shook his head saying no. David took a quick glance at Blaine before leading the way to the west wing dorms. During the grand tour David noticed that Blaine hadn't even spoken a single word and every time they walked past a door that leads outside, Blaine looked as if he wanted to run. It was the middle of the school year which meant Blaine had to have transferred schools. David decided to slow his pace and take the remainder of their time to ask Blaine a little bit about himself. “So Blaine, where are you from?” Blaine only looked at him, so David rephrased his question. “I meant what town are you from?”_

_Blaine only continued to stare at David before quietly answering “San Francisco.”_

_“San Francisco, wow that’s quite far from here. So what made you decide to leave and come to the middle of nowhere?”_

_“My parents,” was all he said._

_David didn't know what to say after that so they fell into an uncomfortable silence for the rest of the way. Once they arrived at the west wing David lead Blaine down two more corridors before stopping at room number 4. “Here we are; this will be your room for the rest of the year.” Taking out a small key from his pocket David turned to unlock the door. The room contained to single beds one on each side of the room with two bedside tables between them, there was also a student desk and a shared closet along one of the walls. On the other side was a door that led to a bathroom and next to it on the left was a large window overlooking the football field. David lead Blaine into the room and told him he was just down the hallway at room number 10 if he needed anything, he excused himself and left Blaine to unpack._

_“…I still think we need to squeeze in an extra practice session this weekend if we want to be at our best.” Wesley Reid told David as they made their way to the cafeteria to get their dinner._

_“Wes, it’s only for the mid-year fundraiser it’s not that big of a deal, we do it every year.”_

_“Not that big of a deal! David you can’t ever be too prepared for a performance, we are the Warblers we have a reputation to maintain.”_

_“Whatever, I'm too hungry to argue right now. I wonder what will be for dinner tonight.” David was about to get in line behind Wes when he noticed that he didn't see Blaine anywhere, it had just hit him that he failed to mention to his friends about the new transfer student and that said student may not be able to find his way down the stairs let alone the cafeteria. David stepped out of the line and quickly left the room, Wes saw this and he too left the line._

_“Where are you going?” Wes shouted at his friend as he quickly ran to catch up to him. “Will you slow down?” Wes was struggling to keep up as they made their way down the west wing corridors._

_David stopped outside room number 4 and knocked on the door. He waited several seconds before knocking again, they heard nothing but silence. “David, no one’s here let’s just go.” David knocked on the door for a third time before pulling his set of keys out of his pocket. He didn't know why but he had a sinking feeling and the need to hurry up and open the door. When David finally managed to open the door he wasn't prepared for what he was about to see. It was the smell that hit him first, the smell of blood. David followed the smell until he reached the bathroom and saw Blaine lying on the floor unconscious. Wes had followed David into the room closing the door behind him. Upon seeing David frozen in place and Blaine lying on the floor, reality left his mind as his body and instinct took over. He shoved David out of the way and gently dragged Blaine into his room turning him over. Wes saw that there were two very deep cuts, one on each arm, going from his wrist to his elbow. He checked for a pulse and thankful that he found one even though it was weak, he quickly turned to David. “David, quick get me some towels.” Wes’s words shock David out of his shock and carefully avoiding the blood on the floor grabbed a couple of towels. As David went to hand the towels to Wes he found himself going into shock again and swore that his heart just skipped several beats. As soon as David left, even if it was for a few seconds, Wes rechecked Blaine’s pulse only to find there wasn't one. Thanking anyone who was listening above for his summer internship at the local hospital Wes began performing CPR. That was how David found them; all he could do was stand there and hope they weren't too late._

_Roughly 5 minutes later had Wes sighing in relief as he took the towels from David and pressed them onto Blaine’s arms, he was breathing again. “David can you go into our room and get my first aid kit?” David was once again shaken from his shock and left the room. Wes didn't even know this kids name but something told him there was more to this kid then even he realised._

_“Here.” David said as he passed the kit to Wes. Wes grabbed a needle and some thread and began carefully stitching up Blaine’s arms. Trying to find his voice David spoke his thoughts out loud. “This is Blaine Anderson the new transfer student. This is my fault I should have seen it.”_

_Looking up for a second before returning to his task, Wes too spoke his thoughts. “How can this be your fault?”_

_“The way he was acting or wasn't acting when I showed him around. He was quiet and every time we walked past doors that lead outside he looked as if he was going to bolt. There’s usually a reason for students transferring in the middle of the school year, not to mention he said he was from San Francisco.”_

_Both boys fell into silence as they thought about the other boy lying on the floor, everything told them that they should get a teacher but for some unknown reason, they didn't. Wes had gently moved Blaine so he was lying with his head on a pillow and a blanket wrapped over him so both boys could clean up the blood on the floor as best as they could. They had taken turns at sitting on the floor with Blaine lying across their legs during the course of the weekend, they had texted their friends that they were leaving campus for the weekend so no one would come looking for them. It was on late Sunday evening when Blaine finally began to stir. As he opened his eyes Blaine barely realised that he wasn't alone in his room. It wasn't until he tried to sit up that Wes and David noticed that he was awake._

_“I'm glad to see that you are finally awake, we were beginning to worry that you may never wake up.” David told him as he keeled down to help Blaine sit up and lean against the bed._

_“What happened?” he asked as he was a little confused._

_“We were hoping you could tell us”, Wes said as he began to recount what they knew._

_“I'm sorry”, was all Blaine could say as he hung his head down in shame._

_“You have nothing to apologise for. We would just like to know why you did it, and just so you know we haven’t told anyone what happened.”_

_Blaine lifted his head and looked at Wes, then turned to look at David, the look he gave him said it all. “Why would you help me when you don’t even know me?”_

_Wes realising his mistake introduced himself “My name is Wesley Jaymes Reid but you can just call me Wes. It was my first instinct to help you besides David told me about you, the little that he knew and most transfer students have a good reason for being here.”_

_Blaine couldn't believe that these two strangers had just saved his life and they barely knew him. It was then that Blaine realised that he could trust them to know the truth. “Where would you like me to begin?”_

_“At the start if that’s all right.” David said as he made himself more comfortable on the floor._

_“My family used to live in San Francisco, and I went to a co-ed public school. My friends and I were among the popular kids and we’d known each other since kindergarten. It wasn't until several months ago during the Sadie Hawkins dance that things started to change. I had asked the only other gay kid in my school to the dance, we had a great time until it was time to leave. His name was Justin and we were waiting outside for his dad to pick us up when it happened." Blaine took a deep breath before continuing. "While waiting, a group of guys had come out and started to harass us, mainly me. They called me all kinds of names and had decided to beat the crap out of me until Justin came between us and took the beatings instead." A few tears rolled down Blaine’s cheeks at the memory. "It was then that Justin's dad came and they took off. We ended up in the hospital and Justin had fallen into a coma, the worst thing about it was that it had been my friends who had done it. When I went back to school everyone looked at me funny and avoided me like the plague. Turned out that they had told the entire school that I was gay, things got even worse after that. At some point I gave up caring and just went about like a zombie, I had no friends except for the twin sisters Chloe and Crystal but they were away on holiday, they were the only ones who accepted me for who I was. I couldn't take it any more so I took to cutting myself whenever I was alone in the house; I was terrified of my parents finding out about it. It wasn't until my mum came home early one day and caught me red handed. She demanded me to tell her everything, I was too sacred not to so I did. My dad had gone down to the school and gave them an ear full, told them how disgraceful their students and staff were and threatened to sue them.”_

_Blaine took another deep breath and with a nod from Wes he continued. “My mum had been looking for another school for me when she found Dalton; fortunately my dad had been offered another job at a bank in two different towns with Westville being one of them. That was all it took for them to decide to move out here, even though it was far from San Francisco and the rest of our family. I know my mum was just trying to help me but by that point I didn't care and just wanted to disappear, and honestly I didn't want to come here.” Blaine closed his eyes and let more tears roll down his cheeks, when he opened them he found both Wes and David had put their hands on his shoulders in support, they urged him to continue. “Once David had left my room I felt more alone than ever. Even though we live close my mum wanted me to board here so that I would never be alone that there was always someone to talk to, the problem was that I feared having to go through it all again, I didn't want to have to…” Blaine found himself at a loss for words but lucky he didn't have to as both boys hugged Blaine tightly before letting go._

_“It seems like fate is on your side, in some crazy way the universe has given you a second chance.”_

_Wes only rolled his eyes at David but he couldn't help but agree with him. “We will never tell anyone any of this if you can promise me one thing.”_

_“What’s that?”_

_“Promise me that you will NEVER do something like this again, and if you ever have these kinds of thought again you will come find us and talk to us about it. We promise you that you can always come to us for anything at any time of day or night.”_

_Blaine felt even more tears roll down his cheeks if that was even possible at their promise and promised that he would never try to take his own life or cut himself again. Giving Blaine one last hug before declaring they needed food David lead the way out the door with a plan forming in his mind._

_Over the next two weeks Blaine slowly began to regain the colour in his cheeks as well as rediscover his passion, music. David had gone over Blaine’s timetable and found that there were several Warblers in each of his classes. He told them briefly about Blaine being bulled and to keep an eye on him and make him feel welcome, so they did. It wasn't until one afternoon when Jeff Jefferson was meant to be tagging him did Blaine managed to escape their guard. Blaine had slipped into the music room and found himself surrounded by instruments; it was a grand piano in the middle of the room that caught his attention. It had been a long time since he’d even listened to music little alone play it, this was how Jeff found him. Jeff had been freaking out about losing Blaine on his watch when he heard music followed by a voice, when he entered the room he saw Blaine sitting at the piano “…Baby I'm not alone, cause you’re here with me, and nothing’s ever gonna take us down, cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it’s true, it don’t matter what will come to be, our love is all we need, to make it through.” Blaine was startled by Jeff clapping, turning around he saw that Jeff was smiling. “You’re good; I've got Warbler practice why don’t you come with me. You don’t have to sing or anything just come and watch, all the guys will be there.” Blaine nodded and followed Jeff to their common room. Jeff had later told the council about Blaine’s little song and suggested that he do a little bit of it for them during their next practice._

_Their next practice was the next morning before classes and Blaine had somehow found himself sitting at the piano with Jeff sitting next to him and the guys squished together in the small room. As he played the Warblers looked at each other in astonishment and the councils minds made up, and time to put it to a vote. Once Blaine had left the room, curtsey of the bell and being told they’ll catch up with him in class, the guys voted that they would like Blaine to be their new lead singer. They had decided that they would let be lead in order to help him regain his confidence and able to stand up in front of people to be the star they knew he could be even when he didn't, and they made a promise to each other to never tell Blaine the real reason behind their decision. That they would help Blaine recover and be his support network, his family._

“…they said that there was nothing that they wouldn't do for you and if you ever need them they are always there for you.” Sebastian finished as Blaine looked at him in astonishment, without warning Blaine leaned over and gathered Sebastian in the biggest hug he could muster. Blaine blushed as he let go of him and moved back to his side of the bed. Unsure of what to do next Sebastian asked Blaine what had been plaguing his mind. “The thing that I don’t understand is the guys miss you and you clearly miss them, so why did you really leave Dalton? It can’t just be because of Kurt was it?”

Blaine took a deep breath and sighed, he thought over Sebastian’s questions, he had a point. Did he truly leave behind his family for Kurt? Or was their another reason? The only thing that Blaine was sure off was that by the time their conversation comes to an end he will have several decisions to make, the question would be what will he decide and what does he really want? _Well there’s no time like the present, I might as well tell him. There will be no going back once I do._


	4. Confessions (Part 2)

Blaine sat on his side of the bed while facing Sebastian, he was deciding on how to answer Sebastian’s question when for the first time since transferring to McKinley he realised where his path in life had gone. He thought he had transferred for Kurt, mainly because he loved him but when you turn the tables Kurt hadn't done the same. Blaine finally lifted his eyes to Sebastian who had been sitting there patiently waiting for him to gather his thoughts, taking a deep breath Blaine began his explanation. 

“I'm honestly not too sure why I left any more. At the start of the year Kurt asked me to transfer to McKinley because he wanted his senior year to be special. I thought I did it because I love him, that and I was finally given the chance to face my bullies instead of running away, despite the fact that they were actually Kurt’s bullies and not mine. I guess I saw it as a chance to go back, which was the one regret I had about not standing up and confronting my tormentors. However, now that I think about it despite us trying to make Kurt feel welcome and apart of the Warblers with open arms, Kurt missed the New Directions too much and as soon as he could he went back to them even though we had just started going out. I don't blame him, I mean I understand why he went back and how much easier it was for his family.” Blaine stopped for a moment to look at Sebastian who had taken to writing something down in a notebook which Blaine had no idea where from. Sebastian stopped writing and nodded at Blaine to continue. Despite his confusion at Sebastian’s note taking he continued. “Looking at it now, if I was to all of a sudden say that I wished to go back to Dalton, we would no doubt get into an argument with Kurt believing I didn't want to spent time with him anymore or something like that, ending with me having to apologise and make it up to him even though he had done the same thing first.” Blaine just sat there once again lost in thought and failed to see Sebastian’s look of concern.

“Look Blaine, I can't begin to imagine what it’s like to go through what you have, but the way I see it if anything is to be solved, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but if anything is to be solved then it’s best to get it out in the open. I know I haven't known Kurt for very long but to me he seems to have this idea about you and is trying to make you act like the Blaine he thinks you are. I'm also betting that you haven't told Kurt about your past so to speak.”

“Not really, no. Only about getting harassed at the Sadie Hawkins dance last year when he asked me to go to junior prom with him. Trent sometimes points out to me that I can be a tad oblivious to things sometimes, I suppose Kurt is one of those times.” 

“I bet he is seeing as how you always seem to do whatever Kurt wants to do whenever he wants to do it, regardless of what you have planned or are doing at the time. Nick told me about what happened when you first transferred, about how when Finn and the rest of ND thought you were there to spy on them and all the rest of the shit they gave you and how Kurt didn't do or say anything in your defence, even to his own step brother. They didn't give you a chance even though they had already met you.” Blaine blushed at the mention of Rachel’s party. “There’s more to you than meets the eye Blaine Anderson, especially if you're even given the chance to prove it. The Warblers can see what the others can’t, even you. It may have taken me awhile to see it as well but know I do and the guys are right, as Jeff likes to quote ‘… the ones who are crazy enough to think that they can change the world, are the ones who do’, we have to take hold of our a destiny and only we know what that is, maybe not today or tomorrow but only you can decide on what your future holds. If there’s at least one thing I've learned from the Warblers that is that the dreams you hold are shared by many and if you allow it you can make it together, all it takes is one step and a legend is born.”

After Sebastian’s little speech Blaine just looked at him as if he had grown another head. He couldn't get his head around what Sebastian had said, not his words per say but the fact that it was Sebastian of all people saying them. “Who are you and what have you done with Sebastian Smythe?”

“Very funny, I told you I was full of surprises. But seriously Blaine, all joking aside I'm here for whenever you're ready to talk, keeping whatever it is to your self will only make things worse.” Sebastian was about to get up of the bed to leave when Blaine suddenly reached out and grabbed his wrist pulling him back down.

“Please don't leave". There were tears beginning to cloud Blaine’s eyes and one by one they slowly began to drop down his cheeks. That was when he lost it completely, as the tears ran down his face he told Sebastian everything that had been on his mind, except for some of the stuff about Sebastian himself. “I just don't know what to do any more, my parents are barely ever here, I'm always alone in a large house where before I had a small room and all the guys to keep me sane. I'm always having to defend myself from my so called friends, and since I transferred New Directions had split up with Santana, Mercedes and Brittany creating their own glee club with Rachel’s mum. There was like this constant competition between both glee clubs for who was better, we even had a fairly rough game of dodge ball that didn't end too well. Only for them, after their loss at sectionals, to re-join New Directions and then complain about not being able to perform Michael Jackson songs. I feel like I'm losing myself to a world of drama that’s called McKinley High instead of the carefree nature that was and occasionally still is Dalton Academy, where we sat in each other’s rooms discussing the latest video games while eating pizza unlike McKinley were one minute everyone is close and all friends and the next they are divided and quit only to come back a week or so later. I sometimes wish to go back to Dalton just for the simplicity it brought. However, even if I could go back I’m not sure how I would fit in anymore, as you guys are much better performers without me, better dancing, more than one person gets to sing, it’s a shared performance as a group. Even now I feel like a burden to the Warblers and I've been dragging them down, I know that I can call them and talk to them whenever I need or want to but for some reason I feel that you're the only person that I can really talk to, except for David and Wes, who by the way I haven't seen or spoken to in a long time.”

Blaine had stopped crying but he still sniffled every now and then with the odd tear, however as he continued to talk his voice was still cracked up. “I’m not sure why but against my better judgement, ever since meeting you I can’t stop calling you despite Kurt’s warnings. One of the reasons why I like talking and hanging out with you is because you actually listen and even though your comments aren't always considered appropriate its nice having someone think those things about me. I mean it’s not like I need to hear them all the time but Kurt is always complaining that I never say those things about him, when in fact I actually do from time to time or just about every day. It’s just that Kurt doesn't seem to be listening because he’s too busy going on and on about NADA and every other little thing. He complains about me never saying those things to him but he never says them to me either, I'm starting to get pretty sick and tired of always being the one to do things, be the support guy, being used because it’s convenient, theirs meant to be two sides to every relationship but with Kurt theirs only his side.” Blaine wiped his hand over his face removing the last of his tears as he took a deep breath and looked Sebastian straight in the eyes. “But you want to know the worst thing, the worst thing is that he won't even give you a chance to make things right and thinks you’re the next Hitler. He believes that I'm an idiot for giving you a second chance and people like you will never change, but saying that Karofsky did much worse and now look at them, since returning to McKinley they have kind of become friends in a way but he won't give you the same second or third chance.”

As Blaine finished his speech Sebastian was astonished to learn that Blaine considered him as an actual friend and that he could find it in his heart to forgive him. Before he could even say anything though, Blaine had started talking again.

“No matter what happens from here on out I want you to know one thing, I like having you around. The way you make me feel, the way you try to be nicer to the Warblers for me and actually care about them, the way you make me lose my ability to even form a sentence half the time and hope I can do the same for you, be the friend you need when you really need one. And know this I'm always here whenever you need me, everyone has their issues and if you ever need me, I’m ready to listen.” Sebastian must have looked like a fish out of water as his mouth opened and closed. What was he meant to say to that, he decided on not saying anything only nodding his head and looked down at his watch, it was getting late and he still had homework to do.

“I can’t believe that we spent the afternoon as if we were on an episode of Opera.”

“I’m sorry; I didn't mean to break down like that. I bet you weren't planning on spending the weekend babysitting me, I’m sure you wouldn't want to be seen acting out of character so I won't say a thing to anyone, your secrets safe with me.”

Sebastian laughed at that. He was glad to see Blaine smiling again; there was just something about the way Blaine smiling at him that sent real butterflies to his stomach. “On that note I think it best that I should be heading home, will you be alright.”

“I'll live, I may not tomorrow but that’s tomorrow’s problem. I'll see you later and you'll have to tell me what happened at the party after we left, and make sure you get everything it’s usually good for leverage later.” Sebastian laughed at that and bid his farewell before heading off to his own house.

Once Sebastian had left Blaine got up and took a shower before making his way downstairs to cook himself some dinner, he ended up making nachos with extra cheese. He decided to eat his dinner while watching Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, nothing like a good HP film to make you feel better. As the credits rolled across the screen Blaine decided it was time to turn himself in for the night, since being at McKinley he rarely had any homework to worry about on the weekends and this was one of those times, which he was thankful for. As he lay in bed he made a silent promise to himself that he would never cut Sebastian out of his life NO MATTER WHAT, he had a feeling that Sebastian needed him just as much as he needed Sebastian. As he drifted off to sleep his only concern was what was going to happen when he got to school the next day, there was no telling who Kurt would tell not to mention what he would actually end up telling. He pushed the thought aside as he fell asleep into a blissful darkness.


	5. Always the one Apologising

As Blaine pulled into the McKinley High student car park all he could think about was his conversation with Sebastian and what he would be facing when he walked into the choir room. During his first class which happened to be English Blaine found it hard to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, mainly because he could see Rachel and Finn giving him dirty looks out the corner of his eye. He knew that Finn would find out, but since Rachel obviously knew meant that the rest of the glee club was bound to know by now as well. Blaine found it difficult to pay attention for the rest of the lesson, and the same went for his next class which held Santana, Brittany and Tina. Santana spent the lesson giving Blaine death glares, Brittany was too busy drawing unicorns to pay him or anyone else any attention, but it was Tina who surprised him the most. Since first entering the classroom Tina had sat down next to Blaine and had even proceeded to striking up a conversation with him as she worked on her assignment. As she finished putting the finishing touches to her loin and its cubs she turned to Blaine to voice her support.

“For what it’s worth Mike and I believe you did the right thing.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Your argument with Kurt, don’t get me wrong he’s fun to hang with most of the time, but sometimes I feel he turns into Rachel the other 60% of the time. I know he’s had it rough but it’s not fair to you.”

“What did he say exactly happened?”

“He said that you guys were having a sleepover at Rachel’s and at some point you just got up and left, and that you guys had a huge argument outside Scandals before you stormed off. I think the whole glee club knows by now, Rachel and Finn may have helped to some degree.”

“Did he say what we argued about?”

“Yes and no. He said that you were there with Sebastian and you were dancing rather close to him, and something about you being drunk again.”

“So basically everyone is giving me dirty looks and the silent treatment because I was out with Sebastian instead of Kurt.”

“Pretty much, he was leaving out quite a bit and when I tried questioning him about it he snapped at me and said that I was siding against him.”

“Why are you siding against him, not that I don't appreciate your support, but he has been your friend a lot longer than I have been?”  
“Our mum’s are in the same social group so to speak, along with Mike’s mum, but don’t tell his dad about that.” Blaine gave a quite snort of laughter at that. “I know it’s not much but your mum talks about you a lot and I know she’s been away for some time now with your dad on his business trip. I don't know what’s really going on but since you can't tell Kurt who he can and can't hang out with, he can't do the same to you, yet he does. Don't get me wrong, I love Kurt, but I feel that he’s being completely unfair and if you want to be friends with Sebastian then you should. You know Sebastian reminds me a lot about Santana, she used to do nothing but torment us along with Quinn and Brittany not that Brittany ever had much say in the matter. Same with Puck actually, and speaking of Puck he’s Switzerland in all this although he agrees more with you than Kurt.”

“Thank you”, was all Blaine could say to her at that point. He really wished that people gave her more credit, she was an amazing friend, a great performer, and she along with Artie had been with New Directions from the beginning, and not once had they ever quit or left unlike everyone else.

They spent the rest of the lesson in silence as they finished their assignments. Tina had drawn a family of lions in a jungle, while Blaine had ended up drawing the Warblers hanging out in Dalton’s court yard. Brittany as he later found out had drawn unicorns, rainbows and for some reason care bears, Santana on the other hand had drawn herself as an evil witch that looked more like Morgan Le Fay with her head and a little hunchback by her feet that looked awfully like Sebastian, which made their teacher raise her eyebrows as she left with Brittany in hand. Blaine spent most of the day with Artie, Mike or Tina, mainly because they were in his classes, and for a change they ate their lunch in the court yard before going to the choir room to face the music, so to speak. 

When they entered the choir room Blaine saw that Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Rory and Kurt were sitting on one side, while Sam and Quinn were sitting on the other with Puck sitting in the middle. The four of them crossed the room and sat down next to Sam and Quinn. When Mr Schuester walked into the room 5 minutes later he saw the glee club sitting on opposite sides of the room which meant that there was some dispute going on. Making a decision on the spot he walked over to the whiteboard and wrote 'Teamwork' in big black letters. "Ok, this week we will be covering songs about working together. Something that inspires you to work together as a group. Yes Rachel?"

Mr Schuester, we are always performing songs in a group about being there for one another. If I may, I suggest we perform songs about betrayal. We have all been betrayed by someone at some point; it would make a nice change from our usual songs especially given recent events."

"Given recent events I think it would be best if we continued with our more inspirational choice of songs, as a lot can be learned from them. Now I don't know what has happened, but we have regionals coming up so we all need to be working together as a team as that is when we're at our best." Mr Schuester set them into pairs; Finn & Puck, Rachel & Quinn, Santana & Mike, Rory & Kurt, Mercedes & Tina, Brittany & Artie, and Blaine & Sam. Hopefully by putting together this way would help them move past whatever it was that had his glee club divided, William Schuester had never been so wrong in all his life. The only pairs that had managed to work together by the end were Blaine & Sam and Brittany & Artie, William Schuester claimed that this was going to be a very long week.

This continued over the next few days, Kurt and Blaine weren't speaking to each other because according to Kurt Blaine wouldn't apologise for what happened at Scandals, and he wasn't going to. Things continued like that until Thursday afternoon when Mr Schue finally had enough and had sent both Blaine and Kurt to go see Emma stating that glee club was divided until they sorted whatever this was out. So there they were on Thursday afternoon sitting in Emma’s office instead of the choir room. This could only go one of two ways, they could either sort this out now or it was going to make things worse.

“Ok, so who would like to start us off, Kurt?”

“All right then. It started on Saturday, we were meant to be having a sleepover at Rachel’s when Blaine just got up and left, he said he was going to Scandals. I went to go find him later on that night only to find him dancing rather closely with one Sebastian Smythe. We got into an argument about Blaine being drunk and other things. Honestly I think this goes back further than Saturday, seeing as how whenever Blaine has something to say he usually makes me sit on a stool in the auditorium while he sings a song. Then there’s the constant argument about Blaine hanging out with Sebastian not to mention he hasn’t been with New Directions for very long and he always seems to manage getting a solo. After all that he doesn't do anything to make me even feel like his boyfriend lately, he doesn't do anything special or even make me feel like I'm his one. Don’t even get me started on the amount of performances he gets, how his voice sounds well with just about everyone’s and how…”

Blaine just sat there as Kurt kept talking, the more Kurt said the more Blaine got steamed, he couldn’t believe what Kurt was saying. He’d had enough and the pressure had finally gotten to him. Once Kurt had finally stopped talking Emma turned to him asking if he had anything to say or add. Knowing that he’d be spending the rest of the afternoon with a punching bag he decided to at last voice his frustrations.

“As a matter of fact, yes I do. First of sometimes I have trouble portraying my emotions so I sing them instead, second Mr Schue hands out the solos so it’s not my fault and I can’t help it if Mr Schue likes the way my voice sounds with others during a performance. As for Sebastian he is a friend who I care about, I can’t tell you who you can and can’t hang out with so why do you think you can do the same to me. Every conversation we have all you can talk about is NADA this and NADA that, most people send applications to more than one collage in case they don’t get in to one or more of their choses. Ever since transferring to McKinley I’ve barely seen my Warbler friends because you refuse to go to Dalton and instead make me hang out with all your friends. Also you asked me to transfer to make your senior year special but when I came and Finn did nothing but have a go at me you didn’t do or say anything to make him back off. You are always putting bronzer in my moisturiser which I only use on my hands; it looks weird if a person only has tanned hands. Then there’s you always snapping your fingers at the waitress as if snapping your fingers will make her go any faster.”

Blaine took a moment to regain his breathing and his thoughts. All Kurt could do was look at him in confusion which only angered Blaine more. How is it that Kurt isn’t aware of at least some of what he’s said, and he couldn’t believe that Kurt was mad at him for what Mr Schuester does during glee practice. Sucking in a deep breath of somewhat fresh air Blaine continued his little rant.

“You say I never make you feel special, well you’ve never done anything like that for me except for the one time after I got the part of Tony in West Side Story. I’m always telling you how great you look, how amazing you are, how great your performance was and how special you are, the only thing is, is that you don’t seem to listen because you are too busy going on and on about NADA. Don’t even get me started on how you are also always going on about New York. Then theirs you complaining that I don’t support you half the time and I don’t understand what it’s like. Last year you asked me to go to junior prom with you but not once did you seriously think about how that would affect me, yes I told you about being bullied at the Sadie Hawkins dance but there was more to it. Last but not least, why me? Why should I be the one to apologise? I’m always the one apologising for something I didn’t even do.” Blaine turned to Emma hopping she’d say something to Kurt, when she didn’t Blaine got up and left, he had an appointment with his punching bag.

Blaine spent the better part of Friday morning trying to figure out a way to make an apology said genuine. While he had been working out with his punching bag after leaving Emma’s office and had calmed down somewhat he realised that Mr Schue was right, at the moment because of them glee club was divided and with regionals coming up they really couldn’t afford it. So that was why he had decided that even though he wasn’t wrong he would attempt an apology even if he didn’t really mean it so they could move on that and he was sick and tired of half of ND either giving him the silent treatment or being downright rude to him. It wasn’t until after glee practice that Blaine decided was the best time to apologise especially given how practice had gone.

“Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?” He asked as Kurt was leaving the room with Rachel and Mercedes.

“Only for a second, we were planning to go see a movie later on.”

“I won’t be long. Look Kurt I know a lot was said yesterday and I truly believe that we still have a lot to sort out but Mr Schue is right, regionals is coming up and we need to be at our best which only ever is when New Directions work together as a team. What I’m trying to say is that I’m sorry for what happened Saturday night and I hope that we can move past it.” That was as good as an apology as he could muster, defiantly not worth a mornings worth of thinking about.

“Apology accepted that’s all I really wanted. I know I can be a little pushy when it comes to Sebastian but that’s only because I worry about you. Listen Rachel, Mercedes and I were going to get some pizza for dinner and then watch a movie at my house, would you like to come?”

“Thanks for the invitation but I think I’ll pass. It’s been a long week so I think I’ll just go home and sleep the weekend away.”

“The invitation still stands if you change your mind, I’ll see you on Monday.” With that Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss on the check before hurrying after Rachel and Mercedes.

When Blaine got home instead of having a shower and going straight to bed, he took a shower and for some reason called Sebastian. Sebastian picked up on the second ring, “Hey sexy, haven’t heard from you for a while what’s up?”

“Hey Seb, I was just wondering if you’d like to go see a movie. I’ve had a really crappy week thanks to Kurt and thought you’d like to make fun of my misery.”

“That doesn’t sound like me at all, although a movie sounds much better than sitting here watching Thad bet Jeff at chess for the 6th time in a row.”

“Friday night and that’s what you guys are doing?”

“Sad isn’t it. How about this I come pick you up and we can get some dinner first?”

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll see you later then.”

“Or a date.” Sebastian said as he heard the dial tone on the other end. 

“What did you just say?” Trent asked him from the other side of the room.

“Nothing. Listen guys as fun as this has been I’ve got places to be, I’ll see you all later.” He grabbed his jacket and left them to their game.

“I bet you $20 bucks he’s off to see Blaine.” Jeff said as Thad took is bishop.

The Warblers continued placing bets as Sebastian pulled up Blaine’s driveway. “Your taxi has arrived.” Sebastian said as he bowed down when Blaine opened his front door for him and instead of letting Sebastian in Blaine quickly closed it and followed Sebastian to his car. Sebastian even opened Blaine’s door for him as he got into Sebastian’s car. “Which movie did you have in mind for us to see?” He asked as he headed to the pizza parlour.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

After eating their dinner which Sebastian had insisted on paying for they made their way to the movie theatre where they stood in line to get their tickets, popcorn, drinks, and in Blaine’s case several packets of sweets. “What? Kurt never lets me buy so much junk food.” As the movie trailers came to an end and the theatre went dark Sebastian realised that Blaine had taken him to see The Hunger Games, he had wanted to see this movie for weeks now. Once the movie came to an end and they made the drive back to Blaine’s house Sebastian had to admit that this had been the best night he has had in a long time, it was made even better when Blaine had invited him to stay the night.


	6. Regionals

As the early morning sun peeped in through a crack in the Anderson’s living room curtains two figures began to stir. The night before, after returning from the movie theatre, Blaine and Sebastian had taken to watching a Top Gear marathon of all the challenges in the living room. Not that Blaine usually watched Top Gear but Sebastian found his dads collection and insisted that they watch them. The two boys fell asleep on the couch half way through the fourth disc. As the sun hit Sebastian’s face he began to slowly peel back his eyelids and open his eyes. Sebastian gave a huge yawn, stretched his long limbs and made to wake Blaine up. It took him several shakes of Blaine’s shoulder to get the other boy to even stir, that boy could sleep through just about anything. After attempting to wake Blaine, Sebastian made his way into the kitchen to make them both a cup of coffee. He was just adding the milk when Blaine finally moved into a sitting position with his eyes still firmly shut.

“You’re going to have to open those eyes of yours if you want this lovely cup of coffee I’ve made for you.”

“What time is it?” Blaine asked Sebastian as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Sebastian put the cups down on the coffee table and went back to check the kitchen clock. “About 9:30am,” he said as he walked back into the room and sat down next to Blaine with a plonk.

“I haven’t slept in this late since… I can’t even remember when but it was at Dalton. Usually Kurt is texting me every two seconds about this that and the other. Starting at 5am with a cleansing ritual that lasts about an hour, he Skype’s me while he does it and tries to get me to do it as well.”

“That sounds really… Well that just sounds really dull. Whatever happened to the Blaine who didn’t get up until 10am on weekends or at the earliest 9am, and the Blaine with the bouncy trapped curls? While we’re at it, whatever happened to the Blaine who didn’t let others dictate his life and the one who busted into song and dance in the middle of a Gap store singing ‘When I Get You Alone’?”

“Well… Wait a minute, who told you about that? Was it Jeff? It was Jeff wasn’t it.”

“Actually it wasn’t Jeff. It was David, Nick, Trent, Thad, John… In fact it was all the guys but Jeff. Is it true that you ended up getting the guy fired?”

“I can’t believe they told you about that, and yes he did get fired.”

“I so would have loved to have seen all that, ‘Blaine Anderson and The Warblers take over Gap Store’, that would have been so awesome.”

“Can we just change the subject please?”

“But you didn’t answer any of my questions.”

“I may tell you when I figure them out myself.”

“That’s all I ask.” Sebastian mocked him as he drained his coffee in one gulp.

“You’re meant to sip that, not down it all in one.”

“That’s what the next cup is for.” With that he got up and made himself another cup of coffee. 

In the time it took Sebastian to make his second cup of coffee, Blaine had gone to the bathroom, gotten dressed and looked somewhat more presentable, but not by much. He had just sat down when Sebastian came back in.

“How about we discuss some songs for regionals?” Sebastian asked as he once again sat down next to Blaine with a plonk.

“Not that they would use the songs I would suggest, but sure why not it beats actually doing anything else.”

“Blaine Anderson a lazy bones, who would have thought.” 

“Guilty.”

“Just to remind you The Warblers are up first and we’re planning on doing Michael Jackson songs.”

Blaine only rolled his eyes at Sebastian’s statement. He was well aware of what Sebastian had said; he’d been trying to forget that particular week for a while now. Luckily for Sebastian Blaine had already forgiven him. 

“I probably shouldn’t be telling you but since it’s very unlikely they’d ever leave this room, I suppose it won’t hurt.” Sebastian claimed with a smirk. “We’re thinking about doing Beat It, Billy Jean, They Don’t Really Care About Us, Smooth Criminal and The Way You Make Me Feel all as a mash up.”

“Let me guess, Beat It and They Don’t Really Care About Us will be group songs. Billy Jean would no doubt show case Jeff and Smooth Criminal will undoubtedly show case yourself.”

“You know us far too well. Bet you couldn’t guess how we plan to do The Way You Make Me Feel?”

“That one has me stumped. Although you could always dress one of the guys in a dress and heels, not that that would be very acapella like.”

“Now that would be funny, are you volunteering?”

“Funny, that’s very funny. Are those the songs you’re actually doing or the ones you just want to do?”

“Well, they’re the ones I suggested. Nothing’s been set in stone yet. What about you guys?”

“We haven’t even started yet. Tina, Mike and Artie have mentioned a few songs that we should do but knowing Rachel we won’t do any of them. Mike suggested we do this song called Young Blood by The Naked And Famous, their some New Zealand band he found on YouTube. Tina suggested we do It’s Alright, It’s Ok by Ashley Tisdale and Artie thinks we should do ‘Til The World Ends with Brittany as lead.”

“I’ve never heard of Young Blood but the others are quite good song, but you’re right I don’t see her highness and co wanting to do them.”

“I’ve already written up the reasons for why we should do them but I added the song Alive by Celine Dion for Rachel, and plan to show it to Mr Schue tomorrow.”

“You’re a good person Blaine; don’t let anyone tell you different.”

Blaine was really starting to feel like a fish out of water around Sebastian. For all of his rude comments and antics, Sebastian seemed to always have a positive outlook on things.

The two boys spent the rest of the day making lists of other possible songs each group could do with Sebastian picking songs for New Directions and Blaine with The Warblers. They had pizza for lunch and watched the remainder of Top Gear before Sebastian claimed it was getting late and he had to get back to Dalton before curfew.

On his way back to Dalton Sebastian couldn’t help but think about what the guys had told him about Blaine. People say it takes another’s story to change or turn one’s life around, and for him it was hearing Blaine’s story that made him see the light, as cheesy as that was it was true. At first he thought Blaine was just another pretty prep boy who seemed to have it all, but he’d come to learn that what he had was due to The Warblers, which had also included his life. Sebastian had come to see The Warblers for who they really were and due to his friendship with Blaine they may yet still be some hope left in the world after all. It was with those thoughts that Sebastian drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Monday morning came far too soon for Blaine, he would rather have rolled over and gone back to sleep but instead he got up and took a shower. Once he was dressed Blaine saw that he had a missed call from his brother saying that his parents wouldn’t be home next week in time for Regionals but instead he was going to go in their place. It was hard being the son of a businessman who was never home; he just hoped that they would at least be able to make it to Nationals if New Directions makes it through. 

Monday morning went by as usual for Blaine, he attended his classes, had a practice maths test and before he knew it he was out in the courtyard eating lunch. He was joined by Artie, Tina, Mike, Sam, Quinn and Puck. It wasn’t unusual for Artie, Tina, Mike and Sam to be eating lunch with him but Quinn and Puck that only happened when the whole club was sitting together or if they were up to something. As it turned out they had come over to discuss songs for regionals since no one else wanted to listen to their ideas, mainly Rachel.

“… So I was thinking we could do When Your Gone by Avril Lavigne, it’s such a beautiful and powerful song that we can all sing as a group. What do you think?”

“That’s a great idea Quinn. I myself thought we could do It’s Alright, It’s Ok by Ashley Tisdale.”

“I actually spent a couple of hours on Saturday thinking about a song list that we could take to Mr Schue. I thought about what you guys had suggested.” Blaine indicated Artie, Mike and Tina before continuing. “They are only suggestions but I thought we could do Mike’s suggestion of performing Young Blood as a group, the girls could do It’s Alright, It’s Ok and we could do Artie’s suggestion of doing ‘Til The World End’s and have Brittany leading us. I had thought of getting Rachel to perform Alive by Celine Dion as the first song since she would put up a fuss about getting a solo. I know we normally only get to perform 2-3 songs but we could do some as a mash-up. I had written up reasons for why we should do them and was planning to show him during next practice, I thought it was better to get our ideas in first before Rachel and co take over before we even get a say.”

“You know what’s funny?”

“I didn’t know there was anything particularly funny going on.” Quinn looked at Puck puzzled. 

“Well not haha funny but funny as in Santana and Finn, even though Finn tends to go back and forth from right and wrong, they think Blaine transferred to take over or at least take us out from within. I mean they say you want to take over kind of like how Rachel does yet none of the songs were your ideas, and something tells me that the people who you think should sing them are those who don’t get appreciated much.”

“Wow, Puck that was deep man, well deep for you.”

“Hey, don’t knock it until you’ve tried it Evans.”

They all burst into laughter at that. It was nice to know that he had made a few friends out of New Directions, though he never thought that Quinn and Puck would be two of them.

They heard the lunch bell ring indicating the end of lunch and the start of glee club, the group of friends all rose from their seats and headed to the choir room together. Half of the New Directions still weren’t speaking to each other since they took sides, not that it bothered those who sat next to Blaine. When they reached their desired room it was made very clear by the look Rachel shot them that ND would remain divided for a bit longer. Blaine also noticed that Sugar was sitting on the opposite side of the room waving at them to come join her, how could they refuse.

As soon as they had all sat down Mr Schuester walked into the room. “Regionals are coming up in the next few weeks and we need song ideas.” He said as he walked into the room and wrote Regionals in big black letters on the white board. 

Immediately Rachel shot her hand into the air and before Mr Shu or anyone else could say anything she shouted “Finn and I should do a duet, preferably ‘I’m Your Angel’ by R. Kelly and Celine Dion.”

Before Mr Schue could ever respond, for the first time ever Tina loudly retorted “Why should you always be the one to sing a duet, especially during a competition. There are 14 other people in this club, not just you and Finn. Why not let someone else have a chance at either a duet or solo, without you going into a huff because they got it and not you. For 3 years now we’ve had to be backup singers for you, we’re a part of this group too you know. The world doesn’t revolve around you so why should we, we’re the New Directions not Rachel and company.”

That shut Rachel up and majority of the glee members burst out cheering and clapping. Once they settled down Mr Schuester carried on “We’ll add I’m Your Angel to the board for now.” He turned and wrote it on the board “Any other ideas, Blaine?”

Blaine put his hand down and spoke up “We had just been discussing song ideas at lunch actually and we’ve come up with a few, and if it’s alright, who should sing them.” Mr Schue gave him an approving nod to continue “Well Mike had suggested we do Young Blood by The Naked and Famous as a group, we thought the girls could do It’s Alright, It’s Ok by Ashley Tisdale. Artie suggested we do ‘Til The World End’s by Britney Spears and have Brittany leading us, we had also thought about performing I’m Alive by Celine Dion as the first song. Quinn had also suggested When You’re Gone by Avril Lavigne.”

Without a word Mr Schue wrote all the suggested songs on the board and wrote several members names under each one before turning back to the group in front of him. “Alright are there any more song suggestions?” Mr Schue took their silence as a no “ok then, I’m going to spend majority of the lesson listing who performs which songs. In the meantime I want you all to come up with some costume ideas and I’m putting Mike in charge of dance moves. Once the songs are chosen there will be no arguments and choices are final. Now let’s get to work, work individually or in groups.”

They spent the next 45 minutes discussing what they should wear and after a few arguments, mainly between Rachel and Tina, they finally settled on their costumes for Regionals. Mike had drawn up several dance routines, mainly where to put people, and Mr Schue had settled on their set list. 

“All right times up, once I read this list there is no changing it and performers are final.” He was looking at Rachel in particular “All right, our first song will be I’m Alive performed by Rachel with the girls backing, our second song will be ‘Til the World Ends with Brittany leading and everyone else backing her, and our final song will be Young Blood sung by everyone. Win or lose, Tina and the girls will perform It’s Alright, It’s Ok as our after competition song.”

With their set list and costumes sorted Mike was given the night to arrange their performance ready for their next lesson. Mr Schue suggested that each member familiarise themselves with all songs and be ready to start rehearsals the next day. Once the bell rang indicating the end of the school day Blaine bid farewell to Quinn and Puck, as he along with Tina, Mike and Artie headed towards Mike's car. He was going to spend the afternoon at Artie's house with Tina and Mike going over dance moves when he saw a familiar silver Mazda Atenza sitting just outside the school. Next to the silver Mazda stood Sebastian dressed in dark blue jeans, a grey t-shirt and a navy checked shirt with the buttons left undone revealing his toned chest through the shirts fabric. Sebastian had been leaning against the side of his car but once he saw Blaine he got off and waved him over.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Well since I had dropped you off this morning I thought you may need a ride home."

"I think you may be having a senior moment seeing that I drove myself here today." He stated has he turned around to point towards his car only to realise that it wasn't where he had parked it that morning.

However before he could say anything Sebastian had started talking again. “You mean a blue Ford Focus, I saw a couple of guys in navy uniforms drive away in one about 10 minutes ago.” Sebastian told him while trying not to laugh. 

“Let me guess, you had Nick and Jeff take my car back to Dalton. Sorry to disappoint you but we were going to go back to Artie’s house and start rehearsing for regionals”.

“Way to be a buzz kill, the guys were looking forward to seeing you. I’ll tell you, go hang with your friends and text me when you’re finished and I’ll come pick you up. We can still hang out with the guys, just a bit later than planned. I can hang around Lima for a few hours or so but I can’t guarantee that your car will still be in one piece when I tell them we’ll be a little late.”

They said their goodbyes, Sebastian going to find something to do while Blaine got into the back seat of Mike’s car next to Artie. It only took 15 minutes to get to Artie’s house, which was a nice white bricked house with a wooden ramp out front made especially for Artie. Both of Artie’s parents were still at work so it was just the four of them for the next couple of hours. 

It had taken them the better part of three hours but the 4 friends had figured out several routines they could do for their song set and were quite proud of themselves. Once they had finished Blaine sent a quick text to Sebastian before joining his friends on the couch. 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door which Artie’s mum Nancy answered.

“Hi, my name is Sebastian. Is Blaine here?” he asked hoping he had the right house.

“Blaine your ride is here.”

Blaine gathered up his belongings, said goodbye to Mike and Tina and then thanked Artie for inviting him over. He said thank you again to Artie’s mother who was standing holding the door open for him, and as they made their way to Sebastian’s car she called out to them telling them to drive safely and have a good night before closing the door.

Neither Sebastian nor Blaine uttered a word until they were on the road that led them out of Lima heading towards Westerville. “So how was your ‘rehearsal”, Sebastian asked while attempting to do quotation fingers at rehearsal.

“Rehearsal...” Blaine said while mimicking Sebastian’s quotation fingers “… Went pretty good. We’ve come up with several dance routines for all our songs, just hoping everyone can do them, mainly Finn.” 

Sebastian burst out laughing at that, Blaine had told him quite a bit about Finn’s dancing that and he’s seen first-hand when he watched them at sectionals.

“So what did you end up spending your afternoon doing?” Blaine asked the other boy once Sebastian’s laughter had died down.

“I wasted half an hour just driving around Lima aimlessly before finding myself at the mall. I spent the next two and a half hours just wondering around the mall until you texted me.”

“See anything exciting while wondering around?”

“Not really, not outside or in the mall. I was half tempted to stop by the tattoo parlour and get a tattoo but thought against it. I’ve come to the conclusion that Lima is a very boring place to be in, at least when one is hanging out by themselves.”

Blaine just quietly chuckled at that and the two fell into a comfortable silence as Sebastian turned the radio on. They spent the remainder of their drive quietly singing along to some of the songs being played and enjoying each other’s company. It was close to 7 o’clock by the time Sebastian pulled into Dalton’s student parking lot, right beside where Nick and Jeff had parked Blaine’s car. 

As soon as they had entered Trent’s dorm room they were greeted by seven boys coming up and all trying to hug Blaine at the same time. Once he was able to get himself free the group of friends had settled themselves on Trent and Thad’s beds to catch up on the latest news of each other’s lives before settling down with some pizza for their dinner and various snacks as they got into a Harry Potter marathon. 

As Blaine began to fall asleep that night squished between Sebastian and Trent he truly couldn’t believe what great friends he had and how much he missed hanging out with them, they were defiantly one of a kind and he was extremely blessed to have them in his life. Tonight had defiantly been one of the best nights he’s had in a very long time, with those thoughts in mind he fell into a peaceful sleep of bliss.

The next week at a half went by in a blur of school, home, some homework, and rehearsals for Regionals. Somehow they had managed to come together as a group and so far they were doing pretty well. Even Finn had improved somewhat, not by much but it was a start. They only had three days left to practice before Regionals and during that time they were unknowingly visited by four boys currently out of school uniform.

Sebastian hadn’t heard much from Blaine since Trent’s sleepover except from the odd couple of texts every now and then. For some unknown reason the guys thought that they should attempt to spy out their competition. So there he was along with Trent, Nick and Jeff, by the help of one Sue Sylvester for to them unknown reasons they found themselves sneaking into McKinley High’s auditorium. 

From what they saw New Directions were very good and have upped their game. “We shouldn’t be here, this isn’t right.” Trent kept saying while Nick kept trying to shush him. “I swear someone keeps looking in our direction. If we get caught we could get disqualified.”

“Just relax would you, it’s just Blaine.”

“What!” Trent, Jeff and Nick said in unison.

“I don’t think anyone else has noticed but about 5 minutes after we snuck in every now and then Blaine has been looking this way.”

“This is wrong, let’s just go before someone else notices us.” Trent tried again.

“You guys really aren’t good at this are you?”

“You mean spying on our friend and rival competition. No were not, we try not to make it a habit of ours. Besides this was all your idea, not sure why you dragged us into this.” Nick replied.

“Hey, they’ve spied on us before I was merely returning the favour. Besides you didn’t see them at Sectionals.”

“Since when is cheating ever a good idea.”

“Nick your starting to sound like Trent.”

“With good reason...” Jeff shushed him before he could finish his sentence as the music had stopped playing.

Mr Schue had dismissed the New Directions and they could now hear footsteps coming their ways. “Not that we don’t mind the visit but is there a reason for why you guys are spying on us?” Blaine startled them while trying not to laugh. “It’s ok, it’s just me all on my lonesome.”

“Jesus Blaine, you almost gave us a heart attack.” Nick said while clutching his chest.

“I told you this was a bad idea.” Trent told Sebastian as he stood up. “This was all Sebastian’s idea, he just dragged us along. He threatened to blackmail us if we didn’t accompany him.”

“I did no such thing.” Sebastian defended himself while not quite meeting Blaine’s eyes.

“Well now you know our set list, it’s only fair if you tell me yours.”

“Billy Jean, Beat It and They Don’t Really Care About Us. Sebastian’s choices curtesy of Jeff.” Trent told him without missing a beat. “What?”

“Thanks Trent but you didn’t actually have to tell me, I was only teasing. However speaking of set lists, Sebastian you remember David Karofsky?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well…” he whispered into each of their ears.

“What!” All four Dalton boys said at once.

“Yeah he transferred schools at the start of the year and he has been having a hard time at his new school. We’ve actually decided to change our set list and dedicate our performance to him and were wondering, well I was, if the Warblers would like to us well.”

“We’d be honoured.” Jeff said before the others could say anything. “You guys were great by the way.” Jeff told him as he shuffled the other three out of the building.

Friday came much sooner than Mr Schue and the members of New Directions would have liked and before they knew it they were on the bus heading to Regionals. This year’s Regionals was being held in the auditorium of Dalton Academy and the New Directions were given one of the common rooms close to the auditorium to get ready in. Like Sebastian had previously said the Warblers were up first, instead of performing the Michael Jackson songs that Trent had told him about earlier in the week they were performing three new ones.

The Warblers began their performance with The Wanted’s ‘Glad You Came’, Sebastian then had proceeded to reminded the audience about making donations to be given to Lady Gaga’s Born This Way Foundation and that baskets were located all around them. They then performed Michael Jackson’s ‘You’re Not Alone’ which followed by ‘Like A Rose’ by A1. During ‘You’re Not Alone’ and ‘Like A Rose’ Sebastian and a few other Warblers were looking directly at Blaine and during their last number Blaine found himself singing along. 

The next group up was the Golden Goblets from the school Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow, they did a lovely performance of ‘She Walks In Beauty’ by Eric Barnum. Their last two numbers were muffled as the New Directions got ready for their turn. The girls were wearing lovely light blue dresses with an open back, hair curled and in low ponytails, and pale blue heeled sandal style shoes. The boys were wearing black pants, short sleeved shirts with matching black waistcoats and dress shoes. They also wore light blue ties that matched the girl’s dresses.

Once the Golden Goblets took their final bow the announcer introduced the New Directions. The girls went up first and did a wonderful performance of Kelly Clarkson’s ‘What Makes You Stronger’, the boys soon joined them on stage with the boys singing Christina Aguilera’s ‘Fighter’ with the girls joining in on the chorus and dancing. They completed their performance with a mash up of ‘Fly/I Believe I Can Fly’.

After their performance the New Directions left the stage to wait in the wings while the judges made their votes. About 10 minutes later all three groups were invited back up on stage. Since the Golden Goblets came in third it was down to The Warblers and the New Directions. After what felt like hours but in truth was only seconds the New Directions were announced as the 2012 Regional Champions.

As they were making their way off stage Sebastian walked up to them. “Congratulations, you guys were awesome out there, and I seriously mean that. I also wanted to apologise for the things I have said and done to any of you this year. Not sure if I’d ever get the chance again so I’m telling you now, and due to some people and other things that have been constantly shinning a light in my eye I’ve finally come to realise that my actions have consequences and I have a lot to make up for. So again I’m sorry for my actions towards all of you these past few months.” With that said Sebastian gave them all a small bow of his head and an extra bow to Blaine before following the rest of The Warblers back to their common room. 

On the ride back to McKinley all they could talk about was what Sebastian had said along with all the performances and before they knew it they were back in their own auditorium. As promised Tina got to sing Ashley Tisdale’s ‘It’s Alright, It’s Ok’ as their after competition song and due to the events of the past week Quinn got to do the lead for ‘When You’re Gone’ by Avril Lavigne. Unknown to them Sue Sylvester had sent Becky Jackson to film both of their performances and along with her hidden videos of both The Warblers and New Directions regional performances, she had put them altogether on a dvd and sent them to David Karofsky with a little message from herself. However said one Susan Sylvester didn’t have a heart clearly didn’t know her very well and nor will they ever get to know, for deep down she knew William Schuester had both started and created something special.

**HCWBLHCWBLHCWBLHCWBLHCWBLHCWBL**

This is the New Direction Girls Dress

[](http://s1173.photobucket.com/user/CJMusicNZ/media/2014-New-Turquoise-Ball-Cocktail-Dress-Sheer-Shoulder-Beaded-Cocktail-Party-Dress-Short-Sexy-Backless-Homecoming_zpsea3d7652.jpg.html)


	7. Young Blood

It had been about a week after New Directions had won their Regional competition when out of the blue the Anderson’s home phone started ringing. Due to this being a very rare occurrence it made Blaine jump about a foot into the air. Clutching his chest as if he’d just had a heart attack he got up from the dining table where he had been doing his homework, and made his way into the kitchen where the cordless phone was sitting in its stand on the bench. 

“Hello, Blaine speaking.”

“Hey little brother.”

“Cooper!? Mum and dad aren’t home.”

“Don’t sound so surprised. Besides I know they’re not home that’s way I’m calling. I heard from a little birdie that the New Directions had won Regionals, congratulations.”

“Thanks, but I’m sure that’s not the main reason for you call… What little birdie?”

“Your right it’s not, and he’s not so much as a little bird, more like a tall blonde.”

“Jeff!! Of course, I should have seen that coming. So what do I owe for this special little phone call?”

“Funny. Actually I was calling to say that I know Nationals is in Chicago this year and that I will be coming to watch you guys perform.”

“Really?”  
“Yes. Look, I know I’m not always around and I know I defiantly don’t show it but I’m proud of you Blaine and so are mum and dad.”

“They are?” Blaine asked around his developing tears.

“Yes they are. I know dad particularly doesn’t say or show it, and it has taken him awhile but he has come to fully accept who you are. It may have been a blonde birdie who told me about your win but only because our beloved mother gave him my number and told him to update me. You may not have noticed as they were on a tight schedule but since they missed your Sectionals performance they flew in specially to see you perform at Regionals. They are very proud of you and were hit hard by your performance of ‘Fighter’. They would have told you themselves but you guys had left before they could find you, and they had to fly out straight after… Blaine you still there?”

Blaine was having trouble believing his brothers words, they just seemed so surreal. Even though he hadn’t seen them he couldn’t believe his parents had made a special trip just to see him perform, he knew that they loved him but actually showing it was another thing altogether. Not only that, but his father had also finally come around to accepting his sexuality. Coming back to reality he heard his brother asking him if he was still there. “Yeah I’m here. Hey, Cooper?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. I know I’m not always the most appreciative brother in the world, but thanks.”

“I know, same here. And you’re welcome, just because we aren’t always there with you doesn’t mean we aren’t thinking about you. Besides like Bridget always says, you are and always will be the baby of the family. I got to go now, I was on a break from doing a scene from my latest project, and I’ll tell you all about it next time I call. Love you bro, keep up the good work and stay out of trouble.”

“Love you too, have fun.” 

Blaine was still in shock about what his brother had said that he didn’t hear is phone go off. It wasn’t until about the sixth ring did he snap back to reality and quickly went to grab his phone of the table by his homework.

“Hello?”

“Relax killer, it just me.”

“Sebastian?”

“The one and only. You ok, you sound a bit off?”

“Yeah, sorry. My brother just called and said some stuff that surprised me, nothing to worry about.”

“Well if you’re sure. I was calling to invite you to our losing party at Dalton Saturday night. 

“Any excuse to have a party, lol, sure why not.”

“That was easy. Sure you don’t have to be anywhere else.”

“Haha, very funny. Besides it gives me something to look forward to, although why wait two weeks after Regionals?” 

“The guys said it was a surprise, not sure what they have planned. They’ve become rather secretive lately, I’m actually starting to get concerned about their sanity.”

Blaine laughed at that. “Trust me, they lost their sanity a long time ago.”

“Glade to know, it’s very ‘comforting’. I should get going, see you Saturday night.”

With that Sebastian had ended the call and Blaine was once again left to himself. He spent the rest of the afternoon doing his homework.

Blaine woke up on Friday morning rather early, in fact his alarm clock read 6:30am. He was woken by a rather weird and intense dream, a dream that had left him in a cold sweat. He was slowly starting to forget most of it but what he could remember left him very puzzled. For starters, Blaine could feel the warm hands roaming his body and remembered the feeling it gave him, yet couldn’t remember who the hands had belonged to. Then there was the part where he lived in a two story house in Los Angeles and had 8 kids, and despite their being wedding pictures and a wedding ring on his finger he didn’t know who he was married to. There were pictures of 8 different children; 4 girls and 4 boys with two of the children being twins, on his bedside table and could hear the voices of children coming from down stairs. He had just gone to get up from the bed when a tall thin man with brown hair walked through the door. The man was just about to speak when Blaine had woken up. To him it felt real, almost like he was in the future. He didn’t get a good look at the man but he did feel familiar. 

Currently in his life there were two tall, thin guys with brown hair. Was this a weird vision of his future and if so did that mean his future husband was right in front of him.

Deciding against going back to sleep Blaine went to go take a long shower, hoping the warm water would both help to relieve his sore muscles as well as to help relax his mind.

Once he was dressed and had breakfast, Blaine grabbed his school bag and left the house for school. Instead of driving to McKinley High Blaine found himself outside of Dalton Academy. After half an hour of just sitting in his car in the parking lot Blaine had finally left for school, and despite taking his little detour he was still early to start his school day.

“I’m telling you I saw Blaine’s car in the parking lot this morning.”

“You were just seeing things again.”

“No I wasn’t. I’m telling you I really did see Blaine’s car this morning.”

“You say that about once or twice a week.”

“But I swear to you, Blaine’s car was in the parking lot.”

“What are we arguing about?” Sebastian asked Nick as he walked into the Warblers common room.

“Jeff here ‘swears’ he saw Blaine’s car in the parking lot this morning.”

“It’s the truth.”

“So, what’s the big deal?”

Jeff just through his arms up in the air. He had already tried telling some of the other Warblers what he had seen, he couldn’t understand why they wouldn’t believe him. It’s true that in the past he had seen cars he thought were Blaine’s only to later realise they were either the wrong colour but correct model or correct model but wrong colour. But this time he swears that he saw a blue ford focus outside this morning. In truth, Sebastian was right and that it wasn’t a big deal but it did raise the question of what was Blaine doing here in the first place.

Jeff may not have been very fond of Sebastian when he had first transferred to Dalton at the start of the year but he was slowly becoming one of them, who knew there was actually a nice guy under all those layers. He silently thanked Sebastian for if it wasn’t for him then they wouldn’t have gotten to see Blaine these past few months. He couldn’t believe just how much he had changed in the short amount of time he had been at McKinley. One of the biggest changes had actually been Blaine’s wardrobe, he knew Blaine had a fixation with bow ties when he was younger, mainly due to the fact that his father was a business man, but recently it’s been boarder lining on insane. In fact, Blaine’s entire fashion choices had changed since meeting Kurt, not to mention his hair. All in all, since meeting Kurt Blaine’s entire personality had changed, one that seemed to be moulded into someone who fit into Kurt’s wants and needs.

Yet these past few months with Blaine hanging out with Sebastian all the guys had noticed the change in Blaine going slowly back to his old self, but with even more confidence. If you had asked him at the start of the year about Sebastian’s influence on Blaine he would have said that it was extremely bad but now he believes that Sebastian’s influence on Blaine is a very good thing, possibly even the best thing to have happened to him this year. Truth be told it wasn’t just Sebastian’s influence on Blaine that was a good thing, it was also Blaine’s influence on Sebastian. What happened to Blaine has made Sebastian open his eyes and become a better person. He hoped that Sebastian had managed to get Blaine to come to their party on Saturday. On previous occasions some of the other Warblers had tried to get him to come to other things they had invited him to, only for him to say he’ll think about it and later call back saying he couldn’t make it for whatever reason.

As it turned out Trent was the only Warbler to believe him about seeing Blaine’s car and together they spent the morning devising plans about Blaine and Sebastian, mainly about going over to Blaine’s on Saturday before the party and helping him with his outfit.

“I swear their up to something.” Thad said during their study break later that day.

“Who knows, I can’t keep up with anything you lot do these days.”

“You know; you’re starting to sound a lot like Wes.”

“No one can sound like Wes other than Wes. Besides in order to be like Wes I’d have to carry around the gavel everywhere I go.”

“True. I can’t believe he took the original one with him and left a replica for a replacement.”

“He’d marry that thing if he could.”

“Speaking of Wes, what did he say?”

“He said he’ll defiantly be here. Says we should have called him sooner. Not that I told him to his face, but he’s right, we should have called him sooner.”

“He’s in College now, he has other things on his plate then worrying about us.”

“You try telling him that.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Nick asked as he sat down at their table. Nick had been doing some homework with Sebastian but he had just left to go to lacrosse practice.

“Giving up on Jeff and Trent as well as Wesley’s love for his gavel.” Thad, David and Nick spent the rest of their time talking about Saturday night before heading off to lunch. 

Over at McKinley Blaine was eating his lunch out in the court yard with Tina, Mike, Artie, Sam, Quinn, Puck and today Brittany. Whenever Santana was away Brittany would hang out with them as she considered them her friends and would hang out with them more often if it wasn’t for Santana. Don’t get her wrong, she loved Santana but she also loved her friends and wished that her girlfriend would see things her way for once.

Brittany told Blaine that she was on his side and she was slowly working on Santana seeing that too. She also told him that Santana actually had a soft side for Sebastian as he reminds her a lot of herself. Quinn had gotten Blaine to open up and talk about the Warblers and soon the group of friends were in deep discussions about the Warblers and Dalton.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly and before he knew it it was already 9 o’clock Saturday morning. If Blaine was being honest he was actually looking forward to tonight. Warbler parties were always a blast, at least the times that he could remember. Blaine spent most of the day just chilling out, he told Kurt that he had a lot of homework to get through and was too busy doing other stuff to hang out this weekend in New York with him and Rachel. He wasn’t sure why he lied to Kurt but it probably had something to do with the way Kurt would have reacted if he had told him that he was going to a party at Dalton where the ‘Meerkat’ was defiantly going to be instead of with him in New York.

At 5 o’clock Blaine went to go have a shower and get ready. He had just gotten out of the shower when there was a knock at the door followed by Jeff’s loud sneeze. Only Jeff could sneeze as if his sneeze could blow a house down.

Blaine quickly put an old pair of shorts on before heading down stairs and opening the door. He was surprised to see that Trent was with Jeff but he welcomed them both in and offered them a drink.

“Thanks”. They said in unison as Blaine handed them a can of Pepsi each.

“So what do I owe this pleasure?”

“What? We can’t just stop by and see our friend.”

“Jeff! I would have been at the party in less than 2 hours, you would have seen me then.”

“True, but not dressed correctly.”

Blaine looked at Trent puzzled “What’s wrong with the way I dress?”

“Nothing if your hanging out with one Kurt Hummel.” 

“Trent and I are here to help you pick out the perfect outfit.”

“Really?!!”

“Yes.”

“And why do I need your help finding the ‘perfect’ outfit?”

“Because we can’t have you with flat hair and bow ties.” Trent explained as he made his way into Blaine’s room and over to his wardrobe.

It had taken the two boys the better part of an hour to get Blaine ready. Jeff and Trent had gotten ready before they had gone over to Blaine’s. Trent was wearing a fancy purple button up with short sleeves under a black waistcoat and well fitted black jeans. Jeff was wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt underneath a blue and white checked shirt that he had neatly rolled up the sleeves on. Both boys were wearing a pair of chucks on their feet, only with Jeff’s having little hearts around the bottom that his sister had drawn as a prank. Once they were already Jeff sent a quick text to Nick to tell everyone that they were on their way.

The warblers common room was packed full of Warblers and a few other Dalton students who shared rooms with a few of the Warblers. There were also a few girls from Daltons sister school who were sisters or cousins with some of the warblers. Nick and Thad had gotten Sebastian to lend them his stereo system from home and were now playing Nickelback loudly through its speakers. For some reason most people didn’t like the Canadian band but majority of the Warblers loved them, especially Jeff, Luke, John and some of the newbies Zane & Cain Lawson, Levi Jackson, James Hunter and Alex Wilson. There was currently over 20 people in the common room including Jeff’s twin sister Jessica and her best friend Jamie, Nick’s younger sister. 

“How far away are Jeff and Trent?” David tried to ask Nick over the noise.

“Jeff just texted saying they were just leaving, so they shouldn’t be too long. Where’s Wes?”

“Auditorium. He said to give him a buzz when Blaine got here.”

“Typical.” Thad said joining in “We invite him to a party with old friends and he spends his time in the auditorium.”

“He took a pen and some paper with him, he’s no doubt coming up with imaginary routines for us to do.”

“There here.” One of the newbies, Dean Carter, told them as he left to inform Wes.”

As he walked through the halls of Dalton Academy Blaine felt right at home, he couldn’t believe just how much he had missed the place. Blaine followed Jeff and Trent down the few hallways that lead to the common room that the Warblers had claimed as their own. As if on cue the doors opened to reveal the other Warblers and to Blaine's great surprise and pleasure, Wesley.

"Blaine!" We'd shouted above everyone else and pulled him into a bear crushing hug until after Nick's continuous beating of his arm let Blaine go.

Once Wes let him go and he was able to breath freely again he looked around the room in search of Sebastian. He found him standing by the window with his mouth hanging open staring at him, their eyes locked onto each other and Blaine gave a wide smile, _perhaps Jeff and Trent were right after all._

Jeff and Trent had dressed Blaine in black skinny jeans and a black button down shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and hung open at his neck, making him easy prey for a vampire of such things even existed in real life. His hair had a bit of hair moose in it to give it a bit of style otherwise it was curly in a sexy way. He wore a silver watch on his left wrist as well as black and white chucks on his feet.

From across the room Jeff and Trent were admiring their handy work and gave each other a high five before moving over to talk to Wes as Blaine went to approach the human fly catcher also known as Sebastian Smythe.

"You know, I can think of easier ways to catch a fly." He said as he finally stood in front of him.

"What?" Sebastian asked as he slowly came out of his trance, not even noticing that Blaine was no longer standing where he was being crushed to death by Wes.

"Never mind." Blaine said with a wink which made Sebastian blush a bright red. "It's nice seeing everyone so happy and enjoying themselves after such a loss."

"Yes, well as you know that's one thing the Warblers pride themselves on compared to the New Directions." Sebastian replied while trying to recompose himself.

"Your preaching to the choir my friend."

Just then Thad turned the music up a bit louder and on came Young Blood by The Naked and Famous, and it quickly turned into a sing along.

_"We're only young and naive still_  
We require certain skills  
The mood it changes like the wind  
Hard to control when it begins." 

Thad sung at the top of his voice, together all the Warblers sung the chorus.

_"The bittersweet between my teeth_  
Trying to find the in-betweens  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah." 

"Take it away Jeff."

_"Can't help myself but count the flaws_  
Claw my way out through these walls  
One temporary escape  
Feel it start to permeate." 

Nick took up singing the next verse.

_"We lie beneath the stars at night_  
Our hands gripping each other tight  
You keep my secrets hope to die  
Promises, swear them to the sky" 

Once again, the entire room burst out into the chorus.

_"The bittersweet between my teeth_  
Trying to find the in-betweens  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah." 

John and the newbie Dean picked up the next verse.

_"As it withers_  
Brittle it shakes  
Can you whisper  
As it crumbles and breaks  
As you shiver  
Count up all your mistakes  
Pair of forgivers  
Let go before its too late  
Can you whisper  
Can you whisper  
Can you whisper  
Can you whisper 

"All together now." Thad said although it was pointless as the room broke into the chorus drowning out whatever Thad was trying to say.

_"The bittersweet between my teeth_  
Trying to find the in-betweens  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah." 

As the song came to an end the room erupted into loud cheers and clapping before starting up again with a different song, this time being Word of Mouth by Mike and the Mechanics.

_"Now the world is gettin' older_  
_There's a few things to be said_  
_Do you believe the things they told you?_  
_Do you believe the things you've read?_

_There's a rumour on the corner_  
_But it's always been denied_  
_'Cause they don't want you any wiser_  
_You're just toein' the party line_

_From the west side to the east side_  
_From the north side to the south_  
_You'll never get bad information_  
_If you believe in the word of mouth_

_Look out for those who still want to hang on_  
_Look out for those who live in the past_  
_Get out and listen to the whisper_  
_Because the times are changing fast_

_From the west side to the east side_  
_From the north side to the south_  
_You'll never get bad information_  
_If you believe in the word of mouth_

_You don't believe the information_  
_You don't believe it when it's denied_  
_So, when your readin' explanations_  
_You have to read between the lines_

_From the west side to the east side_  
_Through the windows I'm looking out_  
_You'll never get bad information_  
_If you believe in the word of mouth_

_Naaa Na Naa Na_  
_Na Na Naaa Na_  
_Naa Na Naaa Na_  
_Na Na Naaaa_  
_Na Na Na Naaa Na_  
_Na Na Naaa Na_  
_Na Na Na Naaa Na_  
_Naaa Naa Naaa_

_From the west side to the east side_  
_Through the windows I'm looking out_  
_You'll never get bad information_  
_If you believe in the word of mouth_

_Naaa Na Naa Na_  
_Na Na Naaa Na_  
_Naa Na Naaa Na_  
_Na Na Naaaa_  
_Na Na Na Naaa Na_  
_Na Na Naaa Na_  
_Na Na Na Naaa Na_  
_Naaa Naa Naaa_

_From the west side to the east side_  
_From the north side to the south_  
_You'll never get bad information_  
_If you believe in the word of mouth"_

The evening continued in a similar manor and the later it got the more drunk everyone became. At some point during the night some fireworks were let off outside for the entire school to see, not that anyone complained.

Blaine was having the time of his life singing and dancing with all his old friends. Sebastian didn't stray from his side the entire night and it wasn't until after 2am that Wes declared that it was time for everyone to go to bed after one if the younger boys had fallen over for the third time in the last 10 minutes. Luckily for them Wes had remained sober so he took it upon himself to take everyone up to their rooms. 

Wes had dropped Trent and John in their room and had provided to carrying Jamie and Jess into Nick and Jeff's room for safe keeping. Wes would be staying with David and Thad, and without even thinking about it when he had taken Sebastian up to his room he had shoved Blaine through the door as well.

Once the door was closed and without even bothering to get changed Sebastian kicked off his shoes and plonked down on his bed with Blaine following suite. After a few minutes of talking and giggling the two boys fell asleep together on Sebastian's bed.


End file.
